This invention relates to a binding device for bundling the openings of bags or other materials.
A large variety of bags made of paper, plastic films, netting and the like are hitherto widely used for putting various things into them, and the openings of the bags are closed or bundled in several manners. When the opening of a bag is closed with a piece of bundling material such as steel wire or wire-carrying tape, the bundling material is wound round a portion below the opening hem of the bag and the bundling material is then only twisted with fingers for fastening. Meanwhile, automatic binding devices that are presently available can be used for binding with only special kinds of strings or cords, however, the bundling material such as iron wire or other metallic wire can not be applied to the conventional binding device since they are hardly twisted or tied by such binding device so as to attain satisfactory binding.